


"And here I thought we were having a nice moment"

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: Natasha made breakfast. She's still hungry though, and honestly, so are you.





	"And here I thought we were having a nice moment"

You rolled over lazily. You then frowned upon finding your girlfriend not in bed next to you. 

“Nat?” you questioned sleepily. There was no response and your frown deepened. You got up and searched for her. She wasn't in your shared room, so you padded down the hallway to the Avenger’s compound kitchen. 

“Nat?” you questioned once more, upon turning the corner. 

“Hey you,” your girlfriend replied, a smile overtaking her features. She stood at the stove, cooking an omelette. You noticed a stack of crepes already finished on a plate. She noticed you eyeing them.

“You can have some,” she chuckled. “I made them for you.”

“For me?” you shockingly questioned, your hand placed over your heart. “Natasha Romanoff what did I do to deserve such nice things?” She hummed.

“Well you’re an amazing girlfriend,” she replied, setting down the spatula. She moved towards you and wrapped her arms around your waist. 

“You’re kind, smart, funny, beautiful...” Natasha murmured into your ear. You blushed.

“Go on,” you giggled. 

“And I love you,” she finished, pressing a kiss to your lips. 

“I love you,” you whispered back. “The omelette is going to burn, what kind of chef are you?” you teased. She playfully rolled her eyes.

“And here I thought we were having a nice moment,” she retorted back. 

“We are, but I want a nice breakfast to follow our nice moment,” you smiled. She sighed, and returned to the stove to finish cooking. You watched her, leaning against the counter. You let your eyes trail starting from her gorgeous face down towards her muscular arms, and then further downward. You found yourself biting your lip. 

“Are you just going to stand there staring or are you going to help?” your girlfriend chuckled. You blushed at having been caught, before asking what she needed. She instructed you to set the table, and you set to work on your task. As soon as you had finished that, she brought over the plates with the finished food, and you both sat down to eat. 

“This is really good babe,” you murmured, once almost done eating everything. She thanked you as she finished the last bite of her food. She let her eyes wander over you now. 

“Could you not stare I’m trying to eat here,” you joked. 

“Yes, I’ve got something else in mind I’d like to eat too,” she said, voice husky. You nearly choked on your omelette. 

“I’m done,” you said quickly. You saw her eyes darken with lust and your breathing quickened. She glanced at your plate, lust vanishing momentarily. 

“You didn’t eat it all. Are you sure you ate enough?” she questioned lovingly. You nodded, before taking your plate to the sink. 

“I’m good, but I hear you’re still hungry,” you nearly whispered, eyes gazing into deep emerald ones. The lust returned in her eyes, and she stood to grab your hand. 

“Ravenous,” she murmured, and tugged you back to your shared room.


End file.
